Specter
Specter is a consumable Gear item. When used, it summons an AI-Controlled Specter that will fight alongside a player for the duration of a mission, where they can use their powers and weapons against enemies. Tenno Specters Tenno Specters can act as allies or enemies depending on its usage. As equipment, Specters are AI-Controlled Tenno with customizable load-outs which can be summoned during regular Missions except Archwing; As enemies, Specters serve as guardians of a Clan's Solar Rail which contesting Clans have to face during a Solar Rail Conflict, in that case these specters are known as Specter Regiment as a whole. A Specter Regiment can be created through researching it in the Clan Dojo's Orokin Lab. Their blueprints can be acquired by completing Rescue missions, with the type of blueprint awarded depending on the node that was played, and how many points were acquired. In total, three points can be attained in a mission: one for rescuing the target, one for not triggering the execution sequence in the process, and one for killing all the Wardens. Vapor= The Vapor Specter (or Bronze Specter) blueprint is rewarded from Easy and Medium difficulty Rescue missions, and yields 10 Specter uses per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission. for a bundle of five. Only one instance for each type of Specters can be summoned. Summoning another one while an identical Specter is active will kill the one already out. Their blueprints can be acquired from Syndicate Death Squads, with the type of blueprint awarded depending on their respective Syndicates. Notes *These specters do not teleport to the player and have limited AI capabilities. As such, they generally act like normal enemies such as taking cover or other similar behavior. If they detect enemies, they will take the initiative to engage them regardless of where the player is. * Due to lack of personal shielding, the Red Veil's Charger Eximus Specter typically does not survive very long after being summoned. *Specters of this type are most useful in game modes where the mission takes place in a fixed location, such as Defense or Interception, as they can easily lag behind players or have difficulty navigating certain tiles/rooms. *Shield Osprey Specters can behave unpredictably; they may stay near the objective in Defense or decide to protect another specter. **They are the only specter that can be placed on crates, ledges or other similar defensive points, and will not move off of that point unless they are physically moved by enemies. This makes them perfect for Defense if placed correctly. **They are also oddly armed with a laser rifle similar to the Scavenger Drone's rifle. *Specters of this type spawn essentially as Vapor Tenno specters, as they spawn level will be associated with the mission's enemy level range. *The Roller Specter is arguably the weakest of all the specters due to its relatively low health and slow attack speed. *Ancient Healer Specters have a short range (~15m) aura that reduces damage by 90% for other specters, and when connected to said specters the Healer itself will gain a damage resistance boost as well. *Oddly enough, a specter's weapon can level up, shown in the media below. It is unknown if it actually effects the weapon or the Specter itself. *Upon successful defeat of a certain syndicate's death squad/platoon, you may earn the blueprint to actually build that syndicate's specters. *Players are able to choose to either make the specters stay in an area or follow you around by pressing "x" when you are close to it. **Doing this to a Shield Osprey specter will cause it to hold position and fire plasma repeater weapons at enemies. Bugs *Telling a specter to hold position may cause the specter to act strangely, including freezing in a animation or tracking but not firing upon enemies. Telling them to follow you and re-hold position can fix the issue temporarily. *Currently, Cephalon Suda's Specter Blueprints do NOT drop from their death squads for unknown reasons. Media specterlevelup.png|Dera leveling up Screenshot (131).png|Specter command : "Hold Position" Screenshot (129).png|Specter Command : "Follow" Category:Tenno Category:Update 13 Category:Equipment Category:Gear